1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector kit including parts constituting an optical connector. The optical connector kit facilitates an attaching operation of an optical connector to the tip end of an optical fiber on a job site.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is required to attach an optical connector to the tip end of an optical fiber on a job site more restrictive in workability compared to a manufacturing factory. This operation is to construct an access network, local area optical fiber wiring, etc., using an optical fiber.
In general, the number of parts of an optical connector is large. Therefore, when attaching an optical connector to the tip end of an optical fiber, first, the optical fiber is inserted manually into necessary connector parts one by one.
In this case, however, an error in operations is likely to occur, such as that the optical fiber may not be inserted into some of the necessary connector parts and that the order of connector parts or their directions are different. Particularly, such an error in operations is likely to occur when an attaching operation is performed on a job site. As described above, the operation to insert an optical fiber into necessary connector parts takes much time and labor, and it is inefficient even though it is an easy operation.
Conventionally, a housing that accommodates a plurality of connector parts arranged in a line in a predetermined order has been disclosed in order to solve such circumstances in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-25132. An optical fiber is first inserted into these connector parts when attaching an optical connector to the tip end of the optical fiber. These connector parts are accommodated in the housing arranged in a line in the order of insertion.
By using such a housing, the error in operations described above becomes more unlikely to occur. That is, the error in operations, such as that an optical fiber may not be inserted into some of the necessary connector parts and that the order of connector parts or their directions are different, becomes more unlikely to occur.
However, the conventional housing mentioned above does not include a ferrule. A ferrule is one of connector parts indispensable when attaching an optical connector to the tip end of an optical fiber. That is, the conventional housing does not necessarily include all the connector parts constituting an optical connector.
When assembling an optical connector, first, an optical fiber is inserted into a plurality of connector parts accommodated in the above housing in the predetermined order. Next, the coating of tip end of the optical fiber is removed. Subsequently, the tip end of the optical fiber is inserted into an insertion hole formed in a ferrule and adhered thereto. Performing this operation on a job site takes much time and labor, and consequently its operability is low.